Our Souls Overlap
by Dark Makimachi-sama
Summary: Alguém que havia sido derrotado retorna inesperadamente, mudando a vida de Yoh e cia. E, para complicar tudo, surge um sentimento meio que inexplicavél...q tosko XP gomen!


Capítulo 1- Sombras de um pesadelo  
  
Aew! Minha primeira fic de ManKin...Não, é a segunda XP...Well, a primeira não deu certo, entao nem conta ^^'' Mas não é a primeira Yaoi! Eu fiz uma Matt&Tai, que fikou MUITO kawaii!!!! Não sei se digito agora... (são 16:05 do dia 12 do 10...eu to escrevendo isso depois de terminar de digitar a fic u.u)...Bom, sei lá pq, deu vontade de colokar uma lyric aki, antes da fic...tive a idéia de colokar essa musika por causa deum mp3 q eu fikei viciada...^^-Espero q gostem!! P.S.: Reviews!!!! Por favor T-T.  
  
Discover- Lyserg no Theme  
  
tsuyoku takaku atsuku kono yume wo tsukamou soko made soko made oikakete kagirinai kono chikara yuruginai jibun nara sagashidasenai mono wa nai yo Strongly, highly, hotly Let's catch this dream Until then, until then run after it This power is limitless If I don't sway There's nothing I can't find  
  
hitori ni akita toki wa nakama wo mitsukete issho ni tabi wo shiyou saki no mienai hibi no nara shinpai shinaide oide boku wa dare yori mo tsuyoi kouun wo mochiawaseteru kara When I got tired of being alone I found friends, and we journeyed together As for the days ahead we can't see Don't worry, follow me I have good fortune with me That's stronger than anyone else's  
  
boku no jinsei dake wa dare ni mo yuzurenai CHESU no KOMA wo ubai toru you ni tachimukau koto ni mo tachimawaru koto ni mo tatakau GEEMU ni idonde iru tsuyoku takaku atsuku kono yume wo tsukamou soko made soko made oikakete kagirinai kono chikara yuruginai jibun nara sagashidasenai mono wa nai yo  
  
Já fazia um bom tempo que nenhum Oracle Bell dava sinais do reinicio da luta dos shamans. Enquanto isso, como sempre, Yoh não deixava de treinar e receber castigos de Anna, e Manta também nunca escapava.  
  
O que ninguém notava era que Yoh estava cada vez mais fraco, e piorando aos poucos no treinamento. Apesar de seus poderes, nem mesmo Anna havia percebido. Achava que era a moleza de seu futuro rei shaman falando mais alto. Alguns dias depois de ter percebido a sua gradativa falta de energia, Yoh foi até o parque aproveitar para ficar sozinho e pensar. Manta passava por lá e foi de encontro ao amigo. O que você veio fazer aqui, Yoh? Há, é você, Manta. Eu só vim descansar um pouco... Isso é muito estranho. Você nunca veio aqui descansar depois dos treinamentos da Anna, principalmente sozinho. Eu nunca consigo esconder as coisas de você, não é?- Yoh sorria. Vai, conta logo- Manta estava preocupado com o amigo, que sempre aparentava estar de bom-humor. Bem, Manta...Há alguns dias atrás, eu acho, comecei a sentir que a minha energia estava diminuindo...Eu não sei, mas pode ser que isso já esteja acontecendo há algum tempo. Só percebi agora porque a quanntidade de energia que foi...sugada, era significativa. Qualquer um perceberia.- Quando Yoh estava realmente preocupado com algo, não conseguia esconder. Sempre acabava contando. Será...que alguém está por trás disso? Eu não sei, Manta...Mas queria muito saber!-Yoh voltou a sorrir. Não vai contar a Anna? Se nem ela percebeu ainda, acho que não precisa. Mas se alguém é que está sugando a minha energia... Esse alguém é muito forte- Completou Manta.  
Yoh riu como se nada estivesse acontecendo.- Eu ainda tenho que ir fazer  
compras...Vem comigo, Manta? Claro!  
  
Anna estava na cozinha tentando preparar o jantar, enquanto Faust e Eliza  
estavam na sala assistindo TV.  
-Como cozinhar é difícil...Não sei como o Yoh connsegue preparar o almoço  
tão rápido...Sob ameaça, qualquer um faz milagres...Não, não é  
assim...Será que eu termino isso aqui?... -Anna? Porque você está  
cozinhando de novo?-Yoh havia acabado de chegar, e estava paralisado na  
porta da cozinha. -Não amola- Anna joga uma faca na porta, ao lado da  
cabeça de Yoh. T-tá bom...As sacolas estão aqui...- Yoh disse, acostumado com o gênio agressivo de Anna.  
  
Manta estava na sala junto de Faust e Eliza, quando Yoh entra e se posta  
de pé ao lado deles. Oi Faust, oi Eliza!- Disse Yoh sorrindo. Olá patrão Yoh, quer alguma ajuda? Não, obrigado Faust. A Anna está fazendo o jantar. Anna-sama? Mas porquê? Eu não sei- Yoh riu- Mas acho melhor não ir lá perguntar se você ainda precisa da sua cabeça... Entendo- Faust sorria. Eu vou passear por aí. Na hora do jantar eu volto!- Disse Yoh, que sai acenando. Espera, Yoh! Eu vou com você!- Grita Manta atrás do amigo- Espera! Não, Manta. Eu vou sozinho. -Yoh estava sério- Preciso descobrir o quê está realmente acontecendo. Talvez não volte á tempo do jantar. Se isso acontecer, eu ligo. Mas...Ta!- Gritou Manta, quando Yoh começou a correr.  
  
Mas que gritaria é essa? Só pode ser o histérico do Manta...- Disse Anna para si mesma, dirigindo-se para a sala- Manta, o que está acontecendo aqui? Nada, Anna.- Manta disse, com medo de que Anna jogasse-o na parede- O Yoh disse que ia passear por aí. Esse Yoh- Disse baixinho- E porque você não foi junto? Há, eu...Bem, está passando o meu programa de TV preferido... E desde quando você gosta de novelas? Eu? Há, faz tempo, mas nem sempre eu posso ver, sabe como é... Hai, eu sei.- Disse Anna com mais raiva a cada palavra que dizia- Dessa vez você está livre. Mas o Yoh vai ver só, quando chegar. Desde que não sobre pra mim também...- Sussurrou Manta. O que você disse? Nada, besteira!- Disse Manta, arregalando os olhos. Como sempre...  
  
Ei, Maru! Sim, Yoh? Porque você não anda saindo muito da tabuleta? Há, hai... Sempre q eu saio, fico mais fraco...- Maru falava mais lentamente do que de costume- Se não fizermos alguma coisa, Yoh, não sei se poderei realizar o Over Soul (p.s.: Grande Espírito), ou a incorporação. Eu sei. Por isso decidi descobrir o que está acontecendo. Então porque me perguntou? Sei lá...Queria saber se você sabia!- Yoh riu, depois fitou o céu por longos minutos, parado na calçada. Yoh, o que você acha que significa isso? Isso o quê?- Yoh sorriu. Yoh! A sua energia está sendo roubada! Você não se preocupa com isso? Claro que sim, Maru. Mas... Eu não gosto de preocupar as pessoas... Meus amigos... Isso está acontecendo por algum motivo, e eu irei descobrir. Não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso. Você está certo. Mas isso também diz respeito á mim. Afinal, toda vez que lutamos, sua energia diminui por minha culpa... Maru, você sabe que não é bem assim! Lutamos juntos e vencemos ou perdemos juntos. Com certeza, você não tem culpa nenhuma, porque sua energia também está se esvaindo junto com a minha. Estamos ligados um ao outro.- Yoh estava muito sério, o que era incomum. Depois de fitar o céu estrelado novamente, anda um pouco e senta em um banco do parque. Discretamente, abaixa a cabeça e uma lágrima cai. Enxuga o rosto de imediato e volta a levantar a cabeça. Yoh... Você... Não quer me contar algo... É que eu estou muito preocupado com outra coisa... Eu nunca paro de pensar nisso... Se você me contar, talvez eu possa ajudar. Sabe o que é, Maru... Eu tenho medo de que uma pessoa esteja por trás disso tudo, mas eu não...- Yoh não se contém e as lágrimas surgem em seus olhos lentamente. Yoh!? Quem é essa pessoa? Eu nunca tinha visto você chorar antes...Quem quer que seja, eu não perdoarei por ter feito você chorar assim! Obrigado Maru... Eu não devia me preocupar com isso... Mas não consigo evitar... Tudo bem. Só estou surpreso por ver você sofrendo. Nunca tinha visto você assim antes... Nunca imaginei que você poderia sofrer assim por causa de uma pessoa, algum dia. Muito obrigado mesmo, Maru- Yoh enxuga as lágrimas do seu rosto- Já me sinto melhor. Que bom. Agora vou voltar para a minha tabuleta, e acho melhor você já voltar para a pousada também. Eu estou muito cansado... Vá, Maru. Não quero que se esgote. Boa noite!- Yoh sorriu, ainda aparentando tristeza. Boa noite, Yoh -Maru desaparece, preocupado. Hao...Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, você está vivo?- Surpreso com o que tinha acabado de falar, Yoh sacode a cabeça e começa a andar, de volta para a pousada.  
  
Manta, se o Yoh demorar, o que nós iremos fazer? E eu sei, Faust? Provavelmente eu já terei morrido- Manta riu desesperadamente- Yoh, porque você teve que sair?... Porque eu o quê?- Yoh estava na porta da sala sorrindo.-Hein, Manta? Yoh! Não, nada!- Rindo, Manta se levantou e foi se aproximar de Yoh. Antes que o fizesse, Anna já o estava encarando. Onde pensa que vai Manta?- Anna pega-o pelo cabelo e o joga na cabeça de Yoh. Os dois caem no chão inconcientes. Não se preocupem, eles acordarão logo.- Disse Anna, prevendo que Faust se levantasse para olhar os dois, já que era médico da pousada. Hai, Anna-sama. O jantar irá ser servido daqui a pouco. Se eles não acordarem até lá, não vão comer. Hai, como achar melhor. Anna volta á cozinha. Só faltava pôr a mesa. Quando estava sainda em direção á sala de jantar, se depara com Yoh no corredor, fitando o vazio, completamente aterrorizado. O que deu em você? Nada, Anna!-Imediatamente, Yoh se vira para ela e sorri-Nada! Não esconda. O que você viu? Nada! Eu e o Manta estávamos ensaindo para um teatro na escola...Um trabalho!-Yoh ria, ainda se lembrando de q vira Hao no corredor, sentado, olhando para cima. E sem nenhum motivo aparente, chorando. Sei que não era isso. Mas não quero saber o que você viu, porque não deve ser nada importante. Não, claro que não! O jantar está servido. Chame os outros. Hai, Anna! "Hao parecia tão real...Porque eu estou desse jeito? Ele roubou minha alma... E ainda assim sofro por causa dele...Mas porquê?"  
  
Aew, suspense no ar...Descubram quem matou Odete Roitman no próximo capítulo XPPP~~hahahaha XD zuera, gente!!! Reviews!! Byes, até o capitulo 2, que vai sair quarta!! 


End file.
